


Drunk Temptation

by MysteryGirl22



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryGirl22/pseuds/MysteryGirl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane and Shinya get a little drunk after a case...and eventually all hell breaks loose. Another story inspired by Lesya7's fabulous work on DeviantArt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drunk

“Mind if I join you?”

He looked up, seeing Akane. Their latest case had been one bloodstained twist after another, ending in an old-fashioned standoff. The perp had cornered himself in an alley, waving a hunting knife while ranting like a mad man. Kougami wasn’t sure why he’d holstered his Dominator, but the choice had resulted in an all-too-satisfying fistfight. Even better was how Akane had reacted afterward, chastising his recklessness while she doctored his wounds. The one on his arm was the deepest; the result of a second’s distraction when she’d called his name. He scooted over, making room for her.

She smiled, the faintest blush on her cheeks when she sat next to him. She always acted shy after seeing him shirtless, he noted, even if she did a pretty good job of hiding it.

“I passed Kagari on the way here,” she giggled softly. “I asked Masaoka to take him home.”

He chuckled. Kagari had been experimenting with white wine in his cooking when he’d wandered in, released after spending the night in the infirmary. At Akane’s insistence, of course.

“He said we could help ourselves to what’s left,” she smiled up at him. “Wanna take him up on it?”

Kagari had made him the same offer before stumbling out, most of the wine having gone down his throat instead of in the food. He’d also mentioned something about asking Akane to show up later, to celebrate their solving the case. He briefly wondered if the kid had gotten drunk on purpose, since he was one of two people who knew about his co-worker’s attraction to the new Inspector. He dismissed the idea, almost scowling as he grabbed an unopened bottle and a pair of clean glasses.

Akane wiped her mouth once his back was turned. She’d already had a bit to drink with Shion and Yayoi, excusing herself when she’d remembered Kagari’s offer. The ginger hadn’t told her Kougami would be there, her heart fluttering when she’d seen him in the lounge. He’d loosened his tie, the first button of his shirt undone. And from the way he was walking, he’d been drinking, too. Her blush deepened when he set the glass in front of her, already half-full. He poured himself some, setting the bottle aside.

“I can’t believe we solved this case,” she swallowed. The wine was warm, calming her nerves as it flowed to her stomach. The victims had all been single women, lured to out of the way places by an ad they got in their email. Once there, they were met by a mysterious man who claimed he could make their dreams come true. Instead, he’d forced them to take a pill and dragged them to his van. They’d found the vehicle abandoned on the edge of the city, the interior drenched in blood new and old. The latest victim had been lying in the middle of it, wide awake but unable to move. That was how the drug worked, Shion had explained, inhibiting movement while increasing awareness. He then proceeded to rape them, wounding them within an inch of their lives. Yet all of them had been found alive, placed where they’d been easily noticed.

Even so, the team had been at a loss until Akane had gotten the email a week later, coming up with the idea to use herself as bait. Despite everyone’s objections, she’d headed to the location that very night, Ginoza appearing the same instant the pill had been forced past her lips. The perp had used her as a human shield, holding her in front of him and pressing his knife to her neck. She’d spit out the pill, slamming the back of her head into his chin. His grip had loosened enough for her to wriggle free, sustaining only a minor cut to her neck. He’d managed to run off before any of them could take a shot, leading them through one of the many uninhabited slums, where he’d eventually cornered himself in that alley. Kougami had caught up to him by then, putting his gun away in favor of a more hands-on approach.

“That was a stupid idea,” Akane said now. “You could’ve been killed!”

“You don’t have much room to talk,” he reminded her. “You ran off to meet that guy empty-handed!”

“At least I didn’t go after him alone,” she shot back. “I had you guys as back-up!”

“I can take care of myself,” the wine was starting to get to him. “Unlike you!”

He knew he’d gone too far when she started crying, tears brimming in her honey-soft eyes. He put an arm around her shoulders, the other holding her thigh to keep her from leaving.

“I’m sorry, Akane,” he said, his voice softer now. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

She sniffled, dropping her gaze. He did as well, realizing she’d opened her shirt a bit. The swell of her breasts, her creamy skin, the sight of it all made his mouth water. He gulped, licking his lips.

“Akane…”

She sniffed again, looking back up at him.

“You idiot…”

The next instant, her lips were pressed against his, his eyes widening in shock. He blinked, then closed them, returning her kiss carefully. His mind lurched back to the night before, after he’d finally managed to subdue the perp; the guy had been tougher than he’d looked. Akane had waited at the mouth of the alley, clutching the first-aid box from a drone. Had the rest of the team not been there while she’d doctored him, he’d have kissed her with everything he’d had.

He did so now, taking her in his lap. She draped her arms around his neck, moaning softly when his tightened around her. He wondered how far things would go, feeling her teeth tug gently at his lower lip, the soft warmth of her tongue invading his mouth, her fingers pausing on his cheek before slipping through his messy hair. Her hip rubbed against his steadily growing arousal. God, just how long had it been since he’d felt like this?

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Her drop-dead gorgeous subordinate, the one she’d fantasized about since day one, was actually kissing her! Not only that, but if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, he was enjoying it just as much as she was. She pulled slowly away, her breath heavy with passion.

“I’m taking you home,” she murmured. “We can…be alone there.”

He chuckled, licking his lips before kissing her again.

“Sounds good.”


	2. Temptation

She barely paid attention to Candy when they entered her apartment. Akane brought up the interior holo she'd chosen that morning; she couldn't remember the name, but it bathed the plain room in sunny shades of cream and yellow, some blue thrown in to help break it up. The pink jellyfish boomeranged around Kougami, firing off an endless stream of questions. Was he the mysterious subordinate Akane was always talking about? How long had the two of them been together? Would they want help planning the wedding? He laughed at the virtual creature's enthusiasm, Akane blushing furiously as she ordered the thing into sleep mode.

"Sorry about that," she was slurring a little. Had she drank more than she'd thought? He shook his head, putting his hands on her hips.

"It suits you," he smiled, pulling her close. She pushed half-heartedly at his chest, gasping when he bent to kiss her neck. At the same time, he finished undoing her shirt, his hand sneaking through the opening to cup her breast. His other hand traveled slowly up to her shoulder, pushing the thin white cloth aside. He felt her hand in his hair, lifting his head to look at her.

"My couch is pretty comfortable," she murmured. Her tone was a little too innocent to be truly seductive. She pulled him back toward it, falling less than gracefully on it. He sat between her legs, wrapping his hands around her thigh. Slowly, he slid off her stocking, letting the crumpled nylon fall to the floor. He did the same with the other, his fingers achingly close to her panties. When that was done he crawled over her, continuing his ministrations. He kissed along her jaw, feeling her breasts brush against his chest with every heavy breath.

"Oh, Kougami…" she turned her head, giving him full access to her slender neck. She was putty in his hands, excited by everything his skilled touch did to her. He pushed her skirt up, grabbing her thigh again. She gasped once more, the small sound directing his attention to her parted lips.

"Akane…"

She faced him, her heavy-lidded eyes silently begging him for more. He kissed her soundly, moaning himself when her fingers trailed slowly along his neck. She pushed off his shirt as he'd done with her, marveling at the heat of his skin. He sat back to finish the job, smirking when she openly gawked at him. He took her hand, pulling her up with him.

"It's only fair," he hissed, nipping her ear. She stiffened as he did it, her heightened arousal begging him to move quickly. Instead, his movements were torturously slow, his smirk never wavering. She glared at him, making him chuckle. He leaned forward, pecking her lips. "It's more fun when it's drawn out."

She bit his invading tongue, throwing off her bra before he had the chance. Now bare before him, he could see her small breasts were even more milky white than the rest of her body, aside from the hard, rosy tips. He licked between them, enjoying her shiver when his tongue trailed across one. His hand overtook the other, massaging gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck, arching her back to give him full access. She guided his other hand to her skirt, silently instructing him to take it off. He obeyed, murmuring something about being a dog at the mercy of her leash. She kneed him lightly in the stomach.

"You're not a dog," she whispered breathlessly. She took off his belt, undoing his pants and pushing them down. Her voice grew bolder. "Now stop stalling."

He laughed wickedly, peeling off her damp panties and dropping them on the floor. His fingers stayed briefly at her opening, slowly stroking until she cried out in pleasure. She was quaking with repressed desire, gritting her teeth when he started guiding himself into her. It had been far too long since she'd last done this, since high school at least. But her discomfort didn't last long, his glistening lips coming back to conquer hers.

She returned each frenzied kiss gladly, her hands unable to keep still. Every inch of that rock-hard body was hers for the taking; chiseled abs, perfect biceps, a chest any action star would envy. It should be against the law for anyone to be this attractive, she thought, knowing how much passion and lust could raise one's Crime Coefficient. But he was already a latent criminal, so she guessed it didn't really matter. Beads of sweat dropped from his chin, hitting her forehead. He'd set a quick pace, one she could hardly keep up. It only made her enjoy it more, crying out when his teeth sunk into her breast.

"K-Kougami!"

He still couldn't believe he was doing this. There had to be some law against making love to a superior. Not that it really mattered. He'd been prepared to draw it out as much as possible, to spend as much time as he could with her arms around him. It amazed him how quickly the tables had turned. Even with the pace he'd set, he had the energy to explore her body, loving everything he found. Slim, elegant legs, gentle curves, the softest lips he'd ever felt. They tasted amazing as well, like the sweetest honey. Much more addicting than those spinels he always smoked. He leaned down, licking a trail through the valley between her breasts, stopping briefly to draw one into his mouth. He bit down, making her scream.

He could feel his release drawing nearer, blood rushing in his ears. His fist clenched beside her head, the muscles in his jaw standing out as he gritted his teeth. She was losing control as well, her body starting to tremble beneath him. Her ragged breath hit his chest, every sound she made yanking him closer to the edge. After what felt an eternity, he took the leap. Nothing had ever felt so incredible.

He collapsed on top of her, resting his forehead against hers. She smiled exhaustedly, her face dark pink.

“That was incredible,” she panted. He smiled, nuzzling her nose.

“Yeah, you are.”

She hoped it wasn’t just the wine talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest I've ever drawn out a scene like this. Hope it didn't sound too clunky. :/


	3. Aftermath

Akane bit her lip. Several of her female coworkers had started gossiping about her, the story having spread from one person who’d seen them come in together. She was surprised Ginoza hadn’t found out, or worse, Chief Kasei. She could just imagine the storm that would ensue if they learned she’d slept with a coworker and a latent criminal, no less. Sure, she’d been drunk, but that didn’t change the fact she’d been a willing participant. Still, no matter how much the professional consequences frightened her, she had to admit part of her had loved having sex with Kougami, if her dreams from the past few nights were anything to go by.

She’d not only relived every moment, but had envisioned several other ways the encounter could have played out. One of her favorites was where she awoke in her bed with him still sleeping beside her, her head resting on his arm. Another was where, at some time during the night, he leaned down and kissed her senseless, whispering what she never thought she’d hear. No matter what she imagined, it was always magical, perfect in every way possible.

“Akane?”

She gasped, realizing Kagari was staring at her, a faint blush on his cheeks. Had she done something embarrassing while daydreaming? She looked around, noticing they were the only ones in the room.

“Where’d everyone go?”

“Kunizuka and the old man went on a case with Gino and Ko’s got the day off,” he explained. “My shift’s just about over.”

He continued to stare at her, making her squirm.

“What is it?” she snapped uncomfortably. He smirked, showing he couldn’t believe she was really that naïve.

“You’re into Kougami,” he said bluntly. She didn’t need to answer, the sudden crimson splash on her cheeks gave him everything he needed. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and slowly spinning away from her. It was a minute or two before he spoke again. “He’s into you, too, just saying.”

He heard her choke, chuckling quietly when she got up and quickly left the room. Too bad; he hadn’t gotten a chance to tell her some of the rumors he’d heard. He shrugged, this was already going to be entertaining enough.

* * *

 Kougami had forgotten what it was to feel like lead after a workout. Sure, he’d been sore after his combat training sessions, but nothing like this. He’d rarely touched weights since high school, but for some reason killing a bag or an android hadn’t been satisfying enough. After he’d finished the usual, he’d found himself longing for the clang of machines, the sound of metal plates knocking against each other.

He’d started with squats, easing his way back to his limit of two hundred thirty. He’d have to work on that, now that he thought about it. Next had been lats, then shoulders and finally, the bench press, one of his personal favorites. Sure, he’d managed to smash a couple fingers putting the plates on, but he’d set a personal best of two hundred twenty-five. He’d just finished when Akane came in, looking lost. He grabbed his towel, wiping his face before standing.

“Something wrong?”

She shook her head, averting her eyes. He’d worked up quite a sweat, his skin gleaming. Of course, that just made his physique stand out all the more. She looked up when she heard splashing, seeing he’d poured a water bottle over his head. It was the first time she’d seen him with wet hair, and damn, was it hot. He slicked it back from his face, looking strangely peaceful as he did so. She licked her lips, wishing she could just run over and kiss him.

“Akane?” he cocked a brow, watching pink creep over her face. A devious plan took shape in his mind, making him laugh silently. It might just work.

He walked slowly toward her, backing her up against the wall. He laid one hand flat above her head, the other going to her chin as he leaned over her. The twin roses on her cheeks had bloomed, her hands clasped loosely to her chest.

“You weren’t this shy a few nights ago,” he was teasing, an attractive smirk on his face. He tilted her chin back, the smirk widening into a sexy smile. “Was I too much for you?”

She cringed, barely looking at him.

“I-I was drunk,” she explained halfheartedly. She shook her head again. “I-I wasn’t thinking.”

He chuckled lightly, his hot breath tickling her ear.

“You only come around when I'm in here,” he whispered. “Is it possible you actually want me?”

She glared properly at him, about to reprimand him when his lips descended on hers. Her soft moan a second later surprised him, her hands creeping over his shoulders to run through his soaked hair. His hand was achingly slow as it smoothed over her breast, following the curve of her back to her butt. He squeezed lightly, resulting in a small gasp that made her break the kiss.

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this…” she murmured. He chuckled again, pulling her against him.

“Too late.”

His tongue brushed her lower lip, sneaking past to play gently with hers. Electricity sparked in his veins when she touched his chest, her shy fingers feather-light on his rough skin. Memories of their drunk night together flooded his brain, along with the dreams that had evolved from those memories. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear, being able to truly make her his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, almost taking her off her feet. This must be what heaven was like, he thought, pulling away as his lungs burned for air.

She didn’t care what other people thought anymore. Kougami, the desire for his attention, his love, was all that mattered now. Her heart raced when his stormy eyes looked deeply into hers, shining with the most beautiful light. He smiled, the gentle expression making her melt.

“I want you to do something for me,” he whispered. She gazed at him, still panting from their torrid kisses.

“Anything,” she murmured eagerly. He took her face in his hands, leaning close. It was such a simple request, but one that would mean the world to him.

“When we’re alone, call me Shinya.”

Her lips parted slightly, then she smiled.

“Okay…Shinya.”

Neither of them noticed the ginger standing just inside the doorway, smiling mischievously.

“Mission accomplished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten ideas for a fourth and possibly fifth part for this story. Would you guys like to see them or should I end it after this bit?


	4. Incoming

_“Attention, there is an elevated stress level in the Edogawa ward.”_

“Kougami, Kunizuka, you’re with me,” Ginoza glanced at Akane, who was looking even paler than usual. He sighed. “Tsunemori, just stay here with Kagari.”

She nodded, leaning forward to rest her head on her desk. It had been almost a year since she and Shinya had started their relationship. It amazed her they’d been able to keep the secret.

 _The stress must be getting to me,_ she thought, swallowing a nasty taste yet again. She’d felt lousy for almost a month now, some days so bad she could barely make herself get out of bed. The anti-nausea pills didn’t help much, usually just giving her a migraine. She groaned, longing for the time she could eat more than plain soup and saltines without throwing it back up. _I need to make some kind of appointment._

She turned to Kagari, wondering if the carrot-top was trying to set some kind of button-mashing record. His latest handheld game had been a source of constant frustration for him, the sessions usually ending with Kougami having to stop him from chucking it against the wall.

“You need to stop playing those things so much,” she said without thinking. He didn’t answer, his hands tightening on the small console before he threw it into Kunizuka’s empty chair. He leaned back, putting his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

“There’s something weird about you lately,” he said. “You’re acting more and more like our mom.”

She stared at him, but didn’t get the chance to respond. Bile rose in her throat again, only this time she couldn’t hold it back. She clutched her stomach, hurrying to the trash can for the hundredth time that day. This time the stream seemed to go on forever, probably from forcing it down so much.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Kagari asked. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She suddenly felt the need to brush her teeth. She nodded.

“Yeah, it’s probably just a bug.”

“Then shouldn’t you be at home?” he asked jokingly. “Or are you trying to spread it around?”

She chuckled weakly, going to the door. She’d barely reached it when her hand went to her chest, her breath becoming rapid. A panic attack? Now? She reached for the knob, hoping she could make it to the restroom before she fainted. Darkness closed in quickly, her last conscious thought being a plea to know what was happening to her.

"Akane? Akane!"

Kagari shot to his feet, kneeling beside her. She was even paler than usual, her face locked in a tight, frightened expression. He brushed the short hair from her forehead, realizing she was burning up and covered in sweat. How could she have let herself get so sick?

 _I should get you to the infirmary,_ he thought to himself. He slipped his arms beneath her, picking her up like she was made of the thinnest blown glass. She was a bit heavier than she looked, but nothing he couldn’t handle. As he made his way down the hall, all he could think was what had put Akane in such bad shape. It was obvious she was sick, but at the same time it felt like there was something else at play.

 _Hope they can find out what’s going on,_ he thought as the infirmary door slid open. Karanomori was already there, looking over an Enforcer from another unit. She looked over her shoulder when he entered, her eyes widening when she saw the unconscious Inspector lying in his arms.

“Put her in the next bed,” she ordered. “I’ll be right there.”

Kagari nodded, doing as he was told., he was struck with the fear he’d be saying goodbye to one of the only people who’d ever made him feel human.

The rest of the team didn’t return until that afternoon. Kougami, as usual, had cuts and bruises on his face and hands, Kunizuka fixing her perpetual ponytail. Even Ginoza looked a bit roughed up, a stain on glasses and a small welt under his left eye. He looked around the office, seeing it was almost empty.

“Enforcer Kagari,” he turned to the ginger, who was actually working for once. “Where’s Inspector Tsunemori?”

“She fainted earlier,” Kagari paused in his typing, looking over his shoulder. “I took her to the infirmary.”

“Is she okay?” Kougami asked, a little too earnestly for Ginoza’s taste. Kagari shrugged.

“Karanomori said she’d be fine, but she looked pretty exhausted.”

Kougami didn't look convinced, about to rush out when Ginoza grabbed his shoulder.

"Tsunemori is in good hands," he assured his subordinate. "Right now, we have work to do."

Kougami grit his teeth, but went to his desk and sat down. He typed out his reports even faster than usual, determined to visit Akane as soon as he could.

_Please let her be okay..._

* * *

Akane set the glass aside, sighing heavily. She'd woken up in the infirmary an hour earlier, feeling drowsy, dizzy and confused. The last thing she remembered was hearing Kagari's worried voice just as everything went black. She looked at the thin, clear line that pierced her arm, following it to the bag hanging from the ceiling. It was the first time in almost two months she was able to turn her head without feeling like she had to puke her guts out, something she couldn't be thankful enough for. But that still didn't erase her fear of why it was happening.

She hadn't gained weight, if anything, she'd lost seven or eight pounds. She was just as regular as she'd ever been, if a bit lighter. The only real differences were the headaches, fatigue and of course, vomiting. But that could mean anything; she was probably just overworking herself.

_Maybe I should take a day or two off…_

 She shook her head, shocked the thought had even entered her mind. Being sick had never stopped her before, why should now be any different? She pushed the thin blanket aside, about to pull out her IV when Karanomori pushed open the curtain.

“Well, it’s good to see you up and around,” the blonde smiled. “You were in pretty bad shape when you came in.”

“I know,” Akane sat up, letting her legs dangle over the edge of the bed. “I’ve been feeling like this for months. I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Karanomori looked at her, concerned.

“Akane, did you know you were pregnant?”

“What!?”

* * *

Kougami couldn't wait any longer. He stood, stalking past Kagari, who'd just come back from the bathroom. The carrot-top quirked a brow, smirking.

"Finally going to Akane, huh?"

"Looks like it," Masaoka glanced at his son's desk. "Gino's still at that meeting with the Chief. What do you say we check it out?"

"Sounds good to me," Kagari rubbed his hands together. "I'll take any chance to get out of this place for a while."

The old man chuckled, strolling into the hall with his younger counterpart. It was easy to see how much Kougami had changed since Akane's arrival to their unit, how much of an effect the little missy had had on him. He was less reckless, not exactly thinking things all the way through, but at least willing to hear other options instead of rushing blindly into a situation. More recently he'd cut down on his smoking, the same pack lasting him a month or more instead of one or two weeks.

Akane was the same, sweet girl she'd been at the start, if even brighter. She was exactly what their team had been missing, even if there was a member or two who refused to admit it. He remembered when Ko had told him he'd fallen for her, how surprised he'd been. Even so, he was glad his honorary son was happy, even if he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his gut. Something was going to happen, something that would put all of them to the ultimate test.

"You okay, old man?" Kagari looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

He nodded, smiling.

"Just thinking about how that little missy has changed things around here."

Kagari laughed.

"I hear that," then his smile faded, that worried feeling coming back. "You think she might actually be sick?"

Masaoka's only answer was a small shrug.

* * *

Kougami stopped just outside the infirmary. It had been so long since he'd actually felt fear, the emotion now controlling his every thought. Was Akane alright? Had she been hiding something from him? Had Karanomori been able to find out what was wrong?

S _tanding out here won't get you anywhere,_ he told himself. He swallowed, pushing the door open, more than a little surprised to see the tall, buxom blonde on the other side.

"Oh, Akane just told me to come get you," she said, standing aside to let him in. "She said she didn't want me to call your communicator."

He stepped inside, his fear spiking then receding when he saw her in a bed. She was sitting up, smiling at the image being projected from her communicator; her parents. Her color was better than it had been in weeks, her eyes shining.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. I can't wait!"

She hung up, blushing when she noticed her small audience.

"Oh, Shin-," she shook her head. "I-I mean Kougami…"

He looked over his shoulder, only to find Karanomori had vanished. He turned back toward Akane, giving her a small smile.

"How are you doing?"

"A lot better," she blushed again.

"You…wanna sit down?"

He chuckled. Even after so long, she still got shy around him. He took the chair next to the bed, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

“Did Karanomori find out what’s going on with you?”

She looked nervous, running a hand through her short hair.

“That’s part of why I was talking to my parents. I’m going to see them this weekend, and…”

“You told them about us and now they want to meet me?”

She stared at him, earning another small laugh.

“It wasn’t that hard to figure out, Akane,” he kissed her cheek. “Do they know I’m a latent criminal?”

She shook her head.

“Even if they did, I don’t think they’d care. They’ve never judged people by their psycho-pass.”

 _They would if they saw mine,_ he thought, remembering the clouded colors that had followed him for years. But if Akane said they wouldn’t, he had to believe her.

“When are we going to see them?” he asked.

“This weekend, if we can manage it,” she swallowed. “But that’s not the only thing I wanted to tell you…”

She gazed in his eyes, cool gray with icy blue highlights under his pupils. She swallowed again.

“Shinya,” she started softly. “There’s something you…you need to know.”

She took his hand, laying it tenderly on her stomach. He gaped at her, then his free hand trailed through the hair that brushed her cheek. He smiled, leaning forward to kiss her. She returned it gladly, grabbing his lapel so he couldn’t pull away. By the time it ended they were both panting, gazing at one another like it was their first meeting in a thousand years.

“No matter what,” he said quietly. “We’re going to make this work.”

“I know we will,” she touched his chest. His heart was beating just as hers was, reminding her there was no difference between them. It didn’t matter that he had a clouded hue, or an elevated Crime-Coefficient, he was still human. He was just like her. She smiled. “I know we will.”


	5. Planning

_So, she's finally coming back._

He laughed, switching his camera view to Akane's bedroom. Her parents had kept the same interior-holo on since Akane had left for Tokyo, so she'd feel like nothing had changed when she came home. He'd always known she would. That her stay in the city was a temporary thing. After all, this was where she really belonged, even if she didn't know it yet. It was only a matter of time. One thing bothered him, though. The man Akane had said she was bringing with her.

It wasn't that it actually mattered, he could easily take care of that obstacle, but it meant Akane would have more trouble accepting the path her life was supposed to take. He shut down the video feed, getting up from his "master controls" and heading to his bedroom. He had hacked his interior-holo so the room was split down the center. The bright, cheerful colors from Akane's side hurt his eyes, but he knew she'd love it. His side was more subdued, but it complimented hers perfectly. He'd made sure of that.

"You're going to love it here, Akane," he said aloud. He eyed the doll lying on her half of their bed, dressed in the frilled yellow shirt and matching shorts he'd stolen from her dresser years ago. He'd made do with it all these years, but now it was time to move up to the real thing. It would take longer than he had planned with that other man in the mix, but that would only serve to make the game more exciting.

 _You're finally going to see what you've been missing all this time, Akane,_ he thought. He shut off the interior holo, revealing the door hidden underneath. He practically had to turn sideways to go through it now, the top of his head an inch from scraping the top of the frame. The small room beyond was his most closely-guarded secret, a testament to his love for Akane. Photos of her throughout her childhood plastered the walls, another of his dolls dressed in her favorite skirt and top from high school. Yet more clothes she'd thought she had misplaced while packing for her move to Tokyo.

He went to the back wall, where the most recent pictures of her were. He hated cities, knowing they did little more than taint and corrupt, but risking that for even just one or two shots of her further proved how much he cared for her. And once she returned, she'd see it, too. He was sure of it.

 _There's just a few more things to plan,_ he rubbed his hands together. They were tough and calloused now, a constant reminder of how much things had changed. He chuckled, knowing she'd never be able to resist him now. He'd finally free her from the mundane life she'd lived so far, show her what it meant to be cherished.

_Welcome home, Akane…_

* * *

 Akane rubbed the back of her neck. She'd taken over packing Shinya's duffle bag for their weekend getaway, knowing it'd never get done if she left him to it. It was proving to be more difficult than she'd thought, his few casual clothes consisting mainly of T-shirts and capri sweats. Besides the jacket he wore on the job, it was starting to look like his dress shirts and a few pairs of socks were the only things allowed outside his black and navy color palette.

"You sure you don't have anything a little…brighter?"

Shinya scoffed, putting her tablet down. He'd been reading up on her hometown, a small, quaint place about three hours' drive south of Tokyo. In that time, she'd opened every drawer of his dresser and rifled through his closet, looking dismayed at the limited selection.

"I've never been one for 'bright' colors," he said, cringing slightly when she gave him that doe-eyed stare. She'd started pulling it a few months into their relationship, quickly learning it always made him cave. This time he didn't even try to resist, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere. "Ugh, fine…"

He went to his closet, dragging a box out of the corner. His mother had sent it to him after he'd become an Enforcer, though to this day he couldn't figure out why.

"There should be a few things in here," he set it on the bed, taking off the top. The first couple layers consisted of pictures and a few little mementos of his high school years, the rest made up of his old clothes. He chuckled, seeing each outfit had been sealed in its own protective bag. She'd done the same thing whenever she'd had to put clothes into storage, telling him it'd be less work if they ever decided to use them again. He scratched the back of his head. "Not sure any of it'll still fit, though."

Akane took out one of the bags; dark gray pinstripe shorts and a colorful shirt that looked like it was covered in streaks and splatters of paint.

"So much for not being one for bright colors," she said with a smirk. He groaned, surprised when she thrust the bag at him. "You said you weren't sure it would fit. Try it on."

He rolled his eyes, tossing the bag back on the bed before stripping down right there. After all, it wasn't like she'd never seen him naked before. He looked at Akane, a soft smile touching his lips. No matter how humiliating this trip might turn out to be, if he was with her, it'd be worth it. And having something else to tease her about wouldn't hurt, either. He leaned across the bed to grab the bag, catching her lips with his as he did so.

"You owe me for this," he whispered. She clicked her tongue, tapping his nose.

"Just put the clothes on."

"Yes, _Mom._ "

She scoffed at that, nonetheless smiling while he changed. The shorts fit the same, the shirt a bit tighter than he remembered. Not surprising, considering how skinny he'd been back then. When he was done he turned back to her, gazing at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked. She rested her elbow in her palm, putting a hand on her cheek as she pretended to ponder the question. After a moment, she threaded her fingers through his belt loops, tugging him forward. He caught himself on the headboard to keep from falling on her.

"The clothes look fine," she whispered huskily. She tugged lightly at his shorts again. "But I think you look even better without them."

He chuckled softly, leaning close to steal another kiss.

"Well, that makes two of us."


	6. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this one's taking forever and a half to crank out. I know where I want it to go, I just can't figure out how to get it there, so I'm gonna do what I've done with The Spirit Returns. Post what I've got so far and add to it as I finish more. Otherwise it'll probably be 2016 before you find out what happens next for these two.

Akane fanned the smoke away from her face, tilting her head back to awkwardly glare at him.

"Do you really have to do that?" she asked, sounding peeved. Shinya took a long drag from his cigarette, blowing out a series of smoke rings.

"It never bugged you before," he answered smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"It did, I just never said anything," she covered her mouth and nose with her hand. "That was before I found out I'm having your kid."

Hearing those words, Shinya's eyes widened, his cigarette still resting between his lips. He hurriedly crushed it out in an already-overflowing ash tray on his nightstand, turning away from her before blowing out his last lungful of smoke.

"I don't know how I keep forgetting that," he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling deeply. She was curled up between his legs, his sheets folded and draped at her waist. Her stomach was still flat, if a bit harder than normal. He had to remind himself it hadn't been that long, not even a week since they'd found out. Karanomori had guessed Akane was about a month or so along, prescribing her anti-nausea meds developed specifically for bad morning sickness. So far, they seemed to be working. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm actually looking forward to meeting the little guy."

"Or girl," she corrected him. She laid her head back against his shoulder, biting her lip and moaning as his fingers trailed over her bare breasts, tweaking the tips. She arched her back, gasping in ecstasy. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply.

"I love it when you sound like that," he murmured. His hand trailed lower, pushing down the sheets, brushing against her velvet folds before going deeper. She bucked her hips against his touch, choking on another quiet gasp. He smiled. "Oh, that's  _perfect,_ Akane…"

"Oh, Shinya…" she moaned, her mouth falling open. "Ah, ah, Shinya!"

"That's it, Akane," he trailed small, wet kisses up to her jaw, his tongue darting out to lick the corner of her lips. "You know what I like."

She turned her head, surprising him by taking his lips with hers. Her fingers trailed through the sweat-damp hair at the back of his neck, her tongue meshing perfectly with his. In fact, everything about her meshed perfectly with him, from her personality to the way her body fit against his.

"Where've you been all my life?" he hissed between kisses. He licked a drop of sweat from her brow, amazed at the intoxicating flavor of her. She moaned again, rolling her hips in response to his continued ministrations.

"Waiting for you," she answered simply. He smiled, feeling the familiar warmth on his fingers as she found her release. She shuddered against him, still panting softly. It amazed him that, even now, she could still manage to look so innocent. "Oh, God…"

He chuckled, taking his hand from within her. If there was one thing more delicious than her skin, it was the sweet stickiness now coating his fingers. Slowly, he licked them clean, determined to enjoy every last drop. He gazed in her eyes as he did so, his own burning with passion. She bit her lip when he licked his, his breath catching in his throat when she kissed him again. He'd grown addicted to the feeling of lightning shooting through his veins, the way his heart raced whenever she was close to him. It was as close to heaven as he was sure he'd get.

"Oh, God," he muttered, panting. She smirked up at him, taking his hand and running it slowly across her stomach. "You're amazing, Akane."

She laughed softly.

"I know."

* * *

_He yelled, smashing the gun into the back of Makishima's head. The man fell forward, unconscious but still breathing. Kougami felt rage twist his guts, his teeth grinding together as he fought the overwhelming urge to shoot the bastard._

_"Shinya!"_

_He turned, watching Akane stagger up the hill. That quickly, his anger faded, his heart content as he rushed to meet her. She watched him with wide brown eyes, the sweetest concerned smile gracing her lips._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Heh, he didn't put up much of a fight," he touched a cut on her cheek. "What about you?"_

_"Bruised and sore, but I'll be fine," she looked past him. "Is he-?"_

_"No," the hard edge returned to his voice. "I wanted to kill him, I don't know what held me back."_

_"You're not the monster everyone thinks you are," she glanced at the gun in his hand. "Why didn't you want me to come with you?"_

_"I couldn't risk losing you to that psycho," the words, soft and heartfelt, came out before he could stop them. She stared at him, her pale cheeks taking on a rosy hue._

_"Why, Mr. Kougami," she smiled shyly. She never finished the thought, her mind going blank when his mouth fell against hers. Even with one arm, he was able to lift her off her feet, her hands grasping his coat like he was the only thing keeping her on earth. Were it not for the need to breathe, she never would've broken it._

_"What'll happen now?" she glanced at Makishima. His eyes hardened again, a sneer cutting through his smile._

_"He wanted to bring down the Sybil system," he knelt, slapping cuffs on the man's wrists. "Now he's stuck with it."_

Shinya groaned in his sleep, turning on his side. The memory had haunted him for months after Shogo's arrest, the idea he should have shot the snow-haired murderer when he had the chance. The reawakening of the Specimen Case had been the biggest of Akane's short career at the time, of all of theirs. Completely shattering their views of the world they'd come to know. While the city was still locked in the chaos of mass cleanup, Kagari had led them to the heart of the Sybil System, a massive sub-basement room full of human brains.

Learning that truth, that horrible, disgusting truth, had solidified his plans of escape, but they'd come to a screeching halt when Akane had walked in on him. When she'd read what was supposed to be one of his final messages to her. Seeing the tears in her eyes had cut him deeper than ever, had prompted him to tear the letter to pieces right then and there. That was the moment he'd vowed to never leave her side, to make sure neither of them would ever be alone again.

He pulled himself from the dream when the knocking started, the same short, concise sound that had repeated twice a week for the past two months.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he grumbled sleepily. He dragged his feet on the way to the door, hiding a loud yawn with his hand as he opened it. Ginoza waited impatiently on the other side, looking thoroughly uncomfortable in his T-shirt and sweats. He didn't have his glasses, a towel tossed over his shoulder. Kougami yawned again.

"Hey, Gino," he said. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that," Ginoza returned flatly. "I only have so much time for these sessions, Kougami."

Shinya buried his relief behind his usual mask; his and Akane's secret was still safe.

"Sorry," he stepped out, shutting the door behind him. Gino stared at him a moment longer, then turned, starting down the hall. he hurried to catch up. "How's the new hand?"

Gino looked down at the gleaming steel, his lips tightening at the faint whirring as he moved his fingers. He'd lost half his left arm during the Specimen Case, the limb crushed under a heavy crate Makishima had dropped on them from above. He'd also dropped a stick of dynamite, which Masaoka had barely tossed away in time. His robotic arm had been blown to bits, which, thankfully, had been easy enough to replace.

"I'm...getting used to it," he said at last. He pushed his hair from his eyes, his fingers going to the bridge of his nose out of habit. He remembered the day he'd asked Kougami to train him, doped up on painkillers in the hospital after his surgery. He still had trouble believing he'd gone through with it, that he'd managed to endure nearly eight months of it. All that had seemed to happen so far was him getting his ass kicked by an android, when Kougami didn't "try to make it easier" by doing it himself.

"You are getting better," Kougami told him. "You just hold back too much."

He rolled his eyes when they got to the gym floor, surprised to see Tsunemori and Kagari side by side on the treadmills. He was red-faced, gasping and spluttering, while she was laughing. Finally, he slapped the off switch, tumbling to the floor even before it had fully stopped.

"I don't know...why...I let you...talk me...into this," he panted pathetically. She laughed again, gradually lowering her speed to a brisk walk.

"Don't brag so much then," she answered easily. She eventually turned hers off as well, grabbing her towel while throwing him his. "Just be glad I was holding back this time."

He groaned loudly, falling back completely. Kougami covered his amused chuckling with his fist, Gino smirking before shaking his head. The kid should've known better than to compete with Akane when it came to running. She'd talked them all into going against her at one point or another, Yayoi being the only one who'd even come close. Akane giggled a moment longer before holding out her hand, a still lobster-faced Kagari taking it begrudgingly.

"C'mon, Shuusei," she was still smiling. "I'll make you a smoothie."

"No way," he protested. He took his hand back, adjusting one of the clips that held back his bangs. "You managed to break the blender last time, remember?"

It was Akane's turn to flush red. She pouted at him.

"Yeah, well, you never told me how to use the thing!"

"I tried to, but you wouldn't listen!"

Their bickering continued this way while they walked out, oblivious to the dark-haired duo now fighting to hold back their laughter. Ginoza was the first to recover, as he remembered the bi-weekly butt-kicking he was about to receive.

"Let's just get this over with," he stalked toward the sparring mats. "I have work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to include some post-workout steam for Akane and Shinya, and I might still do that, but I thought the story could use a little more comedy, and it turns out it was the perfect way to finally end this chapter. *squees*


	7. Ai

Akane glanced behind her before opening the door, slipping inside when she saw the coast was clear. She and Shuusei had parted ways shortly after finishing their smoothies, when he'd joked about not letting her ever touch the blender again. She'd responded by throwing her straw at him, walking quickly out before collapsing into giggles.

 _I can't remember the last time I was this happy,_  she thought, giggling again. She briefly wondered if it was just hormones, then decided that she didn't care if it was. In fact, she welcomed it, after the taxing series of cases that had popped up after Makashima's arrest. One of his disciples, she guessed, had started his own spree, leaving letters scrawled in the blood of his murdered victims; WC-What Color?

 _Even with everything he did,_  she thought.  _I couldn't help but feel sorry for him._

He had been the sole survivor of the Season of Hell plane crash, his shattered body rebuilt from the pieces of nearly one hundred-fifty people. Because of that, the Sybil System couldn't read his Psycho-Pass, condemning him to the life of a living ghost. All his crimes had stemmed from the belief they lived under a flawed system, a belief she couldn't help but agree with. In the end, though, the System had evolved to read him, and he'd slipped away before any of them had had the chance to apprehend him. She briefly wondered where he was now, if he was happy with finally knowing his color.

 _I really hope things will be quiet for a while,_  she snuck deeper into the locker room, heading for the showers. She ran a hand over her stomach, imagining the infant growing slowly inside her.  _I don't think I could handle another case like that._

She smiled when she heard the running water, stopping to pull off her clothes before sneaking through the steam. She wasn't sure how she'd known that Shinya would be there, her lips curling mischievously when she saw him, running his hands through his soaked hair. His eyes were closed, his lips parted slightly. He shook his head, moving to shut off the water when he stopped, his eyes flashing open. He turned toward her, his lips curling in an amused grin.

"Thought you could surprise me, huh?"

She pouted slightly, finishing the short walk toward him.

"You could've at least tried to humor me," she said sullenly. He chuckled, taking her chin in hand. He leaned close, his breath hot on her cheeks.

"Now what fun would that be?"

He kissed her soundly, lifting her up and pressing her back to the white tiles. She moaned, rolling his head back as he lowered his assault to her neck. She stopped him just before he reached her breasts, however, untangling her hands from his hair and pushing against his shoulders.

"Not like this," she murmured breathlessly. Puzzled, he put her down, about to ask what she meant when she turned, leaning against the wall, angling her hips toward him. Her blushing face showed her hesitance toward such an action, but her burning gaze made it clear how much she wanted it. He chuckled again, leaning over her, running a single finger along her spine before letting it sink into her, pulling even more slowly out. As he continued this sweet torment, he nipped the top of her ear, tracing the edge with the tip of his tongue.

"If that's what you really want," he whispered huskily, smirking when she bit her lip. He added another finger to his ministrations, feeling himself harden more with every squeak and gasp that left her lips. He soon found himself unable to wait any longer, pulling his fingers out entirely and replacing them with his needy member. She gasped again, dragging her nails down the droplet-coated wall, tossing her head back as he continued to pleasure her.

"Oh, god…" each word drifted on a moan, the sounds escalating as he pushed harder, faster, his frantic breaths soon mixing with hers. "O-Oh, god!"

"That's right, Akane," he leaned against her, kissing and nipping her shoulder. "You know what I like…"

They finished as one, her body tightening before going limp, the fading steam stirring with her pants. He pulled out slowly, turning her so her back was once again pressed to the wall. He gazed down at her, noting the glow in her eyes with satisfaction. In fact every inch of her seemed to glow, her soft beauty radiating out to grace everything it touched.

Smiling, she reached up, cupping his face in her small hands, kissing him deeply. He was quick to return it, wrapping his arms around her, once again lifting her to his level. Their eyes locked when she pulled away, expressing what didn't need to be said. But it was anyway, whispered together, the words intertwined like the threads of their souls.

"I love you."

* * *

He stared at himself in the mirror, which only showed him from the nose down, smiling as he remembered how much things had changed. Akane had barely given his short, scrawny form a glance in the past, but now he was sure she wouldn't be able to keep her eyes off him. Just like every other girl in town. Smirking, he let the heavy metal bar crash to the floor, every inch of his body pulsing with raw, undiluted power. It was a drug he had quickly become addicted to, doing whatever he could to push himself further, even if it meant using less than noble means.

 _But this is for Akane,_  he reminded himself. _I'll do whatever it takes._

Turning away from the mirror, he went to his nightstand, taking out the bottom drawer and running his short nails along the edge. Tapping one end caused the other to pop up, revealing his latest black market gold mine. The experimental drugs had cost him a fortune, they always did, but they had long since proven worth it. Taking a fresh syringe tightly in hand, he plunged the needle through the thin plastic lid of the first vial, chuckling as the clear liquid flooded the narrow glass chamber.

It had gotten easier to inject himself lately, his veins standing out beneath his skin; he swore he could see them pulsing as blood rushed through them. Even so, he still shuddered slightly when he saw the steel needle glint in the light, biting his lip as he'd done when getting shots as a child. The discomfort was short-lived, thankfully, as he felt the drugs start to run their course. Knitting the torn fibers of his muscles back together, pushing them to grow even stronger.

_I'll never get tired of this…_

Looking back toward the mirror, he tightened the fist still holding the vial, loving how his bicep swelled in response. He didn't know how big it was, size wasn't important to him, all that mattered was the strength that came with it. All that mattered was beating the man Akane thought she had fallen for, to show her who she really belonged with.

_This is going to be fun..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on my first book and searching for a beta reader. If you're curious, drop me a PM!


	8. Questions

Akane had finally set her car on autopilot, leaning back to sleep after almost steering the car off the road. Thanks to some cases, they’d had to push visiting her parents back another two weeks, and she’d been perpetually exhausted ever since. At least her morning sickness seemed to have settled down a bit.

Shinya gave her a brief smile before turning away, staring blankly out the window at the slowly darkening horizon. Something about those cases was still bothering him, a creeping sensation in his gut that refused to go away. No matter how often he tried to, he just couldn’t figure out why.

The first one hadn’t been a murderer, the worst injury relating to it all had been a sprained wrist, but even so, he’d long gotten used to gruesome crime scenes. It had been a series of break-ins, a note found in each location saying the sites had something in common. There’d been thirteen in all, but they’d seemed so random, how could there be anything linking them? The case had ended up pushed to the back burner when a more pressing one fell in their laps.

People had gotten hurt that time, but again, it hadn’t been anything too severe. There had been fewer victims, four unlucky people bloodied and bruised over as many days, each with another note clasped tightly in their hands. Again, it seemed like the perp hadn’t really known what they were trying to do, yet had been skilled enough to leave little to no evidence behind. He guessed that was where the unease, or at least part of it, was coming from.

He’d come to the office one morning to find the rest of the team looking over the notes, talking in hushed tones. All seventeen of them matched, the last four, longer than the others, spinning a disturbing story. The perp was obsessed with something, or someone, challenging them to figure it out before another person got hurt. In the end, though, it hadn’t seemed to matter, as whoever it was had disappeared as quickly as they’d shown up.

Even so, it had surprised him when Gino had approved Akane’s request for time off, even more that he’d allowed for Kougami to accompany her. Now that he thought about it, Gino had looked worried when he’d granted her request, almost like he’d been reluctant to do so. Was that why he’d let Kougami go? And if he was so concerned, why had he agreed to the vacation in the first place?

He turned back when he heard Akane’s soft moan, seeing she’d put the seat back as far as it could go, and was now slightly curled up on her side. She really was cute when she slept, he thought, almost like a kitten. He reached over, tracing the line of her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyelids fluttered, but she didn’t wake up.

How would her parents react when they met him? Would they really not care about his high Crime Coefficient, the fact his Hue was clouded? He brought his hand away as the questions coursed through his mind, reaching in her glovebox for the pack of cigarettes he’d stashed there. Rolling the window down partway, he lit up, dragging the smoke into his lungs to calm his nerves.

He knew Akane wouldn’t lie to him, and he’d be able to see right through it if she tried, but that reassurance did little to settle him. Even if they did accept his Psycho-Pass, there was still the not-so-little matter of her pregnancy, the fact their child would have a life they didn’t deserve. Singled out and tormented because their father was a latent criminal, even if he had started out as one of the best detectives in the bureau.

Slowly blowing the smoke out, he glanced back at Akane, his small grin fading when he remembered how differently some of their coworkers treated her. They remained cordial and cooperative up front, waiting until her back was turned before whispering those hated rumors. His jaw tightened as he recalled the day Gino had found out, demanding to see the two of them in the office after their shift had ended. Akane had been too frightened to speak, her face a mortified crimson.

He’d stepped between her and Gino, flatly saying it was a night of celebration that had gotten out of hand. That their sleeping together had been a one-time mistake they wouldn’t repeat. She’d choked, nodding quickly when Gino’s harsh gaze had shifted to her. Her pregnancy hadn’t come up, however, and he dearly hoped that by the time anyone else found out, it would be too late to do anything about it.

He tapped the loose ash out the window before taking another drag. He remembered his father telling him to make sure he didn’t get married to his job, that he’d have to leave room for a living spouse in his life. He wondered what the man might say if he could see the turn his son’s life had taken.

The last of his cigarette slipped from his fingers, flying out the window and falling to the street behind them. They were outside the city now, green, open fields and dense forests blooming on each side. He briefly wondered how much longer the tracts of land had before Tokyo overtook them.

He turned when Akane moaned again, her small fist tightening. Her eyes were moving wildly behind clenched shut lids, showing she was in the grips of yet another nightmare. Reaching over, he gripped her hand, rubbing soothing circles across the back with his thumb. She slowly relaxed at the touch, the smallest trace of a smile gracing her lips. He wondered which dream it was this time, wishing he could take the pain and carry it for her. It was far more than she deserved.

She shifted, drawing their joined hands closer to her cheek. He loved the fact she took comfort in his warmth, that he could be there when he needed her. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead, lightly inhaling the soft scent of her perfume. The sweet smell of lilacs, with a lightly spicy undertone he couldn’t name. It suited her, matching her personality perfectly.

 _I’ll never leave your side, Akane,_ he thought. _I promise, I’ll always be there for you._


End file.
